1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus and method under a plurality of different color spaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, it is known that RGB color spaces representing colors have a plurality of definitions. For example, in connection with digital cameras, Exif (Exchangeable image format for digital still cameras) is designated as a standard of the record image file format. In this format, an RGB color space called sRGB is adopted as a standard color space of images.
In contrast, in the field of commercial printing, in particular, a color space called ADOBE® (Registered Trademark) RGB color image encoding is used as a practical standard color space. Other color spaces are also positively proposed in accordance with the use. Under these circumstances, there is an increasing demand for a digital camera, which can deal with color spaces other than sRGB.
However, if a display apparatus displays an image taken under a RGB space of a different definition from its own, the displayed color is different from that originally taken, because of the difference in definition of RGB. For example, the display apparatus of a digital camera is generally adapted for image data under sRGB. Therefore, if an image of a color expressed under ADOBE® RGB color image encoding is displayed on the digital camera, the displayed color has a lower chroma than that of the corresponding color under sRGB, as shown in FIG. 7 (point X).